


ешь.

by Walter_Kovacs



Series: 2018 || Drabbles G-PG-13 [10]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Food Kink, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Feeding, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 15:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15464583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_Kovacs/pseuds/Walter_Kovacs
Summary: В первый раз не происходит ничего особенного. Совершенно ничего особенного.





	ешь.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [eat.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15102326) by [DictionaryWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites). 



В первый раз не происходит ничего особенного. Совершенно ничего особенного.

В разгар вечеринки Грандмастер поворачивается к Локи.

— Оу, Ло-ло, сладкий, тебе, м... тебе стоит это попробовать, — говорит он, держа большим и указательным пальцами маленькое канапе. Локи недоверчиво протягивает руку, но Грандмастер подносит угощение ближе, прямо к его рту, и Локи машинально приоткрывает губы. Канапе представляет собой что-то вроде маленького крекера с икрой сверху, и на вкус _чудесно_ , но что важнее — так это то, как пальцы Грандмастера, прежде чем он убирает руку, на секунду замирают у его губ.

Локи закрывает рот. Жует. Глотает.

— Неплохо, правда? — ухмыльнувшись, спрашивает Грандмастер.

— Неплохо, — немного затаив дыхание, отвечает Локи.

  
***

Во второй раз он делает это умышленно. За обеденным столом Локи отвлеченно читает книгу (да, некультурно, он знает), которую успел стащить с тела какого-то мертвого чародея, прежде чем до него добрался один из сталкеров (когда Локи на него наткнулся, тот еще был жив)... Но книга интересная.

— Сладкий, ты, м, ты не кушаешь.

Локи поднимает глаза и без интереса смотрит на свою тарелку с ионийским карпаччо. На Сакааре он отменно питается — здесь он может употреблять ферментированное мясо и маринованные блюда, соленую и горькую еду, не оглядываясь на мнение Асов, но сейчас... он голоден не до еды. Голод до знаний намного перевешивает.

— Грандмастер, я поем позже, я просто... — Он следит за рукой Грандмастера, который подцепляет кружочек тонкого, бледного мяса, и издает недовольный звук, когда Грандмастер берет его за подбородок, заставляя открыть рот. Мясо опускается ему на язык, и Локи послушно жует. Глотает. Указательным пальцем Грандмастер отслеживает движение на его горле, и Локи весь горит.

— Мне что, нужно тебе все это скормить? — низким, опасным тоном спрашивает Грандмастер.

— Нет, Грандмастер, — мямлит Локи, откладывая книгу в сторону. Его щеки заливаются пьянящим румянцем, но это ничто по сравнению с необъяснимым возбуждением, сворачивающимся внизу живота. Вот уж действительно, _голод_.

***

— Съешь вот это, сладкий, — говорит Грандмастер, и Локи открывает рот даже раньше, чем успевает подумать. Кусочек кисловатым привкусом растворяется на языке, и Локи, издав возглас приятного удивления, касается пальцами губ, покалывающих от приятного резкого вкуса.

— Тебе, м, тебе нравится? У этого парня целый ящик таких.

Локи смотрит на человека — крупного торговца-ирасьента, крепкого и широкого. 

— Мне нравится, — говорит Локи.

— Я выкуплю, душечка, но, м... — А потом рука Грандмастера обхватывает его за талию, и он притягивает Локи к себе на колени. Он касается пальцем его нижней губы. — Только вот съешь их ты, м, с моих рук. Ладно? — Локи сглатывает, прикусив губу. — Что такое? Ты... ты выглядишь смущенным. — Глаза Грандмастера светятся от восторга, и Локи поеживается. 

— Хорошо, — мягко соглашается он.

— Чу&#769;дно. — Грандмастер слегка надавливает, проскальзывая большим пальцем между его губ, и Локи издает недовольный звук. Он чувствует языком кожу Грандмастера, и на вкус она как соль и звездная пыль.

— Знаешь, детка, у тебя... оральная фиксация, самую капельку.

«Нету у меня такого», хочет ответить Локи, но у него во рту большой палец Грандмастера, так что он может только тихим мычанием выражать недовольство. 

— Мы берем это, — мягко говорит Грандмастер, даже не глядя на торговца. Он не сводит глаз с Локи, и тот может ощутить его удовольствие в самом воздухе.


End file.
